ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Resicrypha
The Realm of floating islands and utter chaos and randomness, or utter serenity and peace. Created by Akreious, the same one that created the Apocalyptic Chaos Infinium. It is definitely an entire dimension, referred to as a realm. Its namesake is a combination of "Residence" and the "Crypha" being a scambled up "Harpy" and an added C. Appearance Resicrypha is a realm full of floating islands, the ground populated with forestation from sparse to dense. There are some lakes, rivers, and mountains, rarely oceans and very rarely some volcanoes. The skies are bright, almost always sunny. But in the middle of the sky seems to always be some large portal that twists time as the sky turns spiral into yellow and redness. On the trip side, randomly there will be a large patch of land that seems to be growing dead trees and redish green tentacles that are hostile to all. These also give off foul odors as well. A very notable appearance that symbolizes the realm is the giant mega city-sized Castle that flies in the skies. It is very grand and large, also where the being known as Akreious stays. Inhabitants *Akreious: A being known as Akreious rules and kings over this Realm. With complete control of its aspects like time, space, reality itself, and capable of completely deleting those of not on equal power in his realm in a blink of an eye. His reservoir of power also is increased in this realm, letting him do even more ludicrous things than normal. *True Dragons: Giant dragons, easily reaching thousands of meters in height alone. These dragons has the power of easily cracking normal planets into pieces. Each True Dragon usually owns their own island with a mini "Dragon Kingdom". **Dragon: Normal dragons, these has the ability to roast entire civilizations without stress, these also search for interlopers and bring them to Akreious. These are very easily angered as well, due to being "Mighty Dragons". ***Wyvern: a weaker sub-category of dragons, these are about as smart as dolphins and only reaches about 30m in wing length. These are usually tamed by the people in the castle to fly indefinitely due to Wyverns having infinite stamina and the ability to blast foes with the power exceeding a Yamato's Cannon. *Great Geisers: Aquatic-like humanoid monsters, they are mostly green and dark greens in colour and possesses immense strength. Visually like the Lurkers from Skyrim, their strength makes them capable of easily fighting several dragons. These are the aspects of Akreious and are his personal minions that make the bulk of his fighting force. As they are not truly living, upon "death" they'd just pop back up in a puff of black liquid and smoke. *Omniversal Species: Due to some black holes being changed to be portals to Akre's realm, many species all across the known multiverse and maybe the omniverse has travelled to Akreious' realm unintentionally. This makes the civilians and beings that live in Akreious' giant city of a castle extremely diverse, along with some souls given another chance at life within the castle that Akreious has chosen. *The Golden Flowers: Randomly occuring flowers, these are bright gold in colour. While these may look beautiful and tranquil, They are actually flowers directly connected to Akreious himself. Should a pedal be broken off, it warps reality randomly. It could make it rain nyan cat dog neko girls, or turn you into a divine cookie, or even end the current reality you're in. *Eldritch Monsters: While not taking a majority, Akre's realm has Eldritch horrors living in several key areas of his Realm. A majority of the species lives in the vast seas and oceans. *Great Beasts: Akreious keeps around great beasts. The majority of these kaiju are sea-based, with the smallest being around 20m tall. Due to these beasts, it will mean absolute death even to Dragons should they get stranded in the sea. *Norozu: While extremely rare, Akreious has given a large island to be consumed by the Norozu as an experiment. This Norozu is trapped by a field of powdered Akranium, being studied by Akreious and some very prestigious geniuses. Structures * The Luminarus: Akreious' giant city of a castle. Its size alone stretches over entire mountain ranges and houses all the sentient beings that made their way into Akreious' realm either by accident or on purpose. This is so magical and technologically advanced that it appears in other universes as an illusion, being called a "Flying city". **Sub-Luminarus: A sub-dimension made by Akreious, it contains an entire dimension's worth of extra energy that's been hoarded and several platforms that holds the majority of his personal fighting force and under all the extra hoarded energy is a big Green, Yellow and red eye that's pupil is extremely dilated. This is thought to be Akreious' alter ego. * Reality Hole: In the middle of the sky is a giant prismatic portal that leads to.... the unknown. It seems to be where you enter the realm but it is never confirmed. It is also theorized that it is Akreious' other "Throne". It also seems to radiate some sort of energy, along with mana and magic. * Floating Islands: There are numerous amounts of floating islands, from large to small. The mineral that causes the islands to stay afloat is an ore called Akranium, a reality warping mineral connected to Akreious himself. The larger islands holds Dragon Kingdoms. * Akranium Deposits: From large to miniscule, Akranium is the mineral many species sought when they came to Akreious' realm only to not be allowed back out or even destroyed. These reality warping stones can be found underground or in forms of large crystalline structures. * Elder Patches: Patches in the land that has grotesque monstrous tentacles and the landscape growing dead trees. Great Geisers can be seen roaming these areas. Threats/Concerns Note: All of these are concerns, but if not taken care of will merely annoy Akreious. There is no such thing as threats. Threats * IN RESICRYPHA, YOU DON'T THREATEN US, WE THREATEN YOU!! Concerns * Akreious Himself: The Akreious that made this dimension is not the threat. It's his volatile alternate personality, that loves to destroy or cause general disorder. This is thought to be the reason why he has hoarded extra energy into what seems to be a seal to suppress this personality. * The Dark Presence: An entity that's while lesser to Baraghi, is still a viable threat. Akreious seems to have tracked down a way to permanently destroy it as well as solved its complete plan, but has taken no action to fight against it. Baraghi seems insistent Akreious do nothing. * Weekees: They still haven't finished their stupid civil war. Do they know how long it's been? Do they realize how insane some threats have become? We're not gonna do your stupid jobs. Smaller Threats/Concerns * Unicron: More specifically unicron in his Multiversal state. While of no real concern to Akreious himself, he could be a real annoyance by literally eating his fun (Planets/Universes). * All the problems of the other Reality Warpers: While he likes to be in-the-know, he doesn't really care much about the problems of the other fellow beings on his level. Although SOMETIMES he cares. * Father of Darkness: Is there anymore to add? Even if there's a 0.00001% chance he'd come back, we'll have to deal with him because we don't have no Hero of Lights anymore. And THAT'S annoying because he's so hell bent on "Oh everything must be silent and full of darkness!". Oh yeah? well up yours, You Kleptomaniac! Category:Akreious Category:Fan Locations Category:User Realms